De plutão ao sol
by Lollypop HG
Summary: Último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Lily Evans odeia James Potter. James está determinado a mudar esse sentimento. Ele tem um ano para fazer isso ou perderá de vez o amor de sua vida. Uma batalha que provará que o sentimento mais próximo do ódio é o amor.


**Aviso 1: **Essa história no futuro poderá conter cenas picantes. Estejam avisados desde já!

**Aviso 2:** Eu não utilizo os nomes traduzidos para o português. Prefiro usá-los como no original.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo os direitos da série Harry Potter e principalmente, não ganho dinheiro fazendo isso aqui. Tudo pelo prazer da diversão.

**Agradecimentos:** à minha beta..!

**Os novos monitores**

Setembro de 1977

'Comporte-se Lily' recomendou o Sr° Evans, mais orgulhoso do que nunca da filha.

'Com certeza irei papai!' retrucou a garota, aproveitando a recomendação para dar no pai um forte abraço de despedida e logo em seguida na Srª Evans, que com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, retribuiu o abraço da filha.

'Oh... minha doce Lily! Monitora-chefe! Estou tão orgulhosa!' disse a Srª Evans, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam copiosamente.

Lily então se virou para a irmã.

'Er... até as próximas férias, Petúnia' disse ela, abraçando a irmã. Um abraço não muito afetuoso. Apenas para constar aos pais que a situação tinha melhorado desde os "incidentes" durante as férias.

'Se não vai ter jeito...' Petúnia respondeu.

Diante do tratamento frio da irmã, que parecia ser incapaz de esconder dos pais a situação em qual ela e a irmã ainda se encontravam, Lily começou a subir no trem puxando com alguma dificuldade sua bagagem. Quando já se encontrava equilibrada na porta de entrada do trem, ela deu mais um sorriso aos pais, que retribuíram com um aceno enquanto o trem começava a se mover, já que Petúnia a essa altura, já havia lhe dado às costas e andava em direção a saída da plataforma, ignorando a irmã.

Lily começou a empurrar sua bagagem em direção ao último vagão do trem, que vinha a ser o vagão dos monitores-chefes. Mal podia conter em si mesma. '_Eu, Lily Evans, uma trouxa, monitora-chefe da casa de Godric Gryffindor... ow_!' Não que isso lhe trouxera uma grande surpresa. Para falar a verdade Lily já esperava por isso, depois de dois anos sendo a monitora do seu ano, ao lado de Remus Lupin.

Abriu a porta do vagão na esperança de encontrar o monitor-chefe esperando-a. Foi quando Lily começou a se perguntar quem seria o outro monitor-chefe. Quem quer que seja, já estava atrasado, pois o vagão estava completamente vazio. Aproveitando que estava sozinha, Lily começou logo a trocar suas vestes, sem esquecer obviamente, de colocar o distintivo que tanto lhe foi motivo de orgulho. Deu mais uma lustrada, para que parecesse impecável. Ajustou o malão no compartimento embaixo do banco, já que ela não tinha força suficiente para colocar na parte de cima e afundou-se em um de seus inúmeros livros sobre feitiços.

A ansiedade era tanta que Lily não conseguia se concentrar. Porém não era só a curiosidade que estava atrapalhando seus estudos naquele momento. Outra situação também a incomodava, para falar a verdade, outra pessoa. Petúnia. Durante esse último verão, a convivência entre as duas se tornou insuportável. Petúnia finalmente estava namorando. Válter, um moço meio gordo, meio ranzinza que ao saber da verdadeira condição de Lily, começou a implicar com ela e a incentivar Petúnia a fazer o mesmo. Lily, como já tinha 17 anos, podia utilizar magia fora da escola e para não ficar em total desvantagem, resolveu se utilizar desses meios para fazer a irmã parar de lhe provocar, o que mais tarde deu a Petúnia um pequeno rabo. Desde então, as duas não se falaram mais, tornandoo convívio altamente desagradável. O único pedido de Lily à Petúnia foi que ela aparentasse pelo menos na frente dos pais que tudo estava bem, para que os pais não ficassem chateados. '_Mas não... Petúnia é incapaz de seguir um conselho meu. Tão imatura.'_

Perdida em seus pensamentos em relação à irmã, Lily só voltou a si quando viu uma aglomeração em frente à porta do vagão onde ela estava. Colocou-se de pé, pronta para exercer seu poder de monitora-chefe, quando se deu conta de que eram apenas os Marotos que estavam na porta do compartimento. '_Peraí... os Marotos reunidos ? O que será que eles estão aprontando?'_

Os maiores causadores de problemas que Hogwarts já viu: Os Marotos! Viviam provocando os alunos sem nenhum motivo em especial, e geralmente, aos sábados, se atolavam nas inúmeras detenções que recebiam. Algumas delas até dadas por Lily, e com muito prazer. Lily até se dava bem com alguns deles, como Peter ou até mesmo Remus, que era monitor junto com ela, e que apesar de fazer parte desse grupo, não se metia em confusão como os outros dois. ' _Hunf... Sirius e James! Tão cheios de si. Especialmente James. Garoto idiota. Odeio ele!'_

Sirius Black fazia bastante sucesso com a ala feminina da escola. Boa parte das meninas babavam por ele. Com os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos e uma lábia de enrolar qualquer garota, Sirius fazia o estilo pegador. Alias, fazia não, ele era pegador. Era difícil de encontrar alguma garota que ainda não tivesse passado pelas mãos de Sirius. _'Eu não caio nessa lábia. Obrigada Merlin'_. A relação Sirius/metade da escola, Lily não estranhava, já que ele era realmente bonito e era bastante engraçado, o que a própria Lily pode comprovar nas vezes em que eles conversaram na Sala Comunal. O que intrigava Lily era como James Potter, um idiota com o alter-ego do tamanho dos terrenos de Hogwarts fazia o mesmo sucesso com as garotas. Não que James também não fosse bonito, para falar a verdade ele até que era bastante atraente, com aqueles olhos castanhos-avermelhados e os cabelos sempre bagunçados que davam a irritante sensação a Lily de que ele tinha acabado de voltar de um de seus inúmeros treinos de Quadribol. O que mais irritava Lily, na verdade, era a mania de James de a perseguir com a desculpa de que ele era apaixonado por ela. '_Onde já se viu? Garoto estúpido! Ele só está me provocando, assim como faz com qualquer pessoa que cruze o caminho dele.'_

Dirigindo o olhar novamente a porta para poder dar uma checada nesses causadores de problema, Lily viu que Remus segurava um dourado distintivo de monitor-chefe. No mesmo instante, a ansiedade se foi. Já era bem previsível isso. '_Remus, monitor. Nada mais do que justo._' Porém, Lily não desgrudava o olhar da porta e até se divertia com os quatro garotos rindo alto e dando tapinhas na costa de James. _' Deve está contando mais uma de suas façanhas com garotas nas férias_.' Lily olhava Remus lustrando o distintivo e tomou um susto quando na seqüência ele o entregou a Peter. ' _A Peter? Peter é o novo monitor?_' Nessa mesma hora, a tranqüilidade que havia se estabelecido foi embora e ela tornou a ficar inquieta. '_Peter é só o Peter. Ele não vai dá conta da responsabilidade. É.. quem sabe pode dar cer... NÃO_!' Lily gritou por dentro quando viu Peter passando o distintivo à Sirius Black. Isso sim era o fim do mundo. Tá certo que ele era um dos alunos mais inteligentes da escola, mas sua capacidade de criar problemas apagava todas as suas boas ações. ' _Como eu vou dar conta de uma casa de alunos com o Black me dizendo o tempo todo para eu esquecer os problemas e ser feliz?' _

Sirius abriu a porta e fez menção de entrar. Hesitou um pouco e a fechou logo em seguida. Não demorou muito ele entregou o distintivo reluzente à James. No mesmo instante os tapinhas nas costas de James voltaram a aparecer. Dessa vez mais como um "boa sorte" e não como um "boa piada". A porta tornou a ser aberta e foi logo fechada. Lily só conseguia encarar desacreditada a tal situação. Um malão foi atirado grosseiramente no canto da cabine enquanto um sujeito de óculos redondos e cabelos despenteados atirou-se heroicamente no assento, fazendo-se sentir confortável no local enquanto ajeitava as vestes que haviam ficado presas embaixo das pernas e, esparramando as costas no apoio do assento, abriu os braços e falou:

'Evans, que saudade suas!'

A inquietação virou uma onda de terror e que foi congelando Lily dos pés à cabeça. Estava com a boca entreaberta numa clara expressão de pavor.

'_Merlin, que lábios ela tem!' _era só o que James podia pensar naquele momento. Apesar de sempre parecer confiante na frente de Lily, toda a vez que a via, ele sentia as pernas tremerem, e a idéia de passar um ano letivo inteiro ao lado de Lily, fazendo rondas noturnas era no mínimo excitantemente aterrorizante.

'Sério Evans, eu já sabia que você me achava bonito, mas não precisa ficar me encarando o tempo todo.'

'Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está o Remus?'

'Acredite Lily, minha querida, eu tenho tanto direito quanto você de estar freqüentando essa cabine. Quanto ao Remus, eu acredito que eu seja bem mais bonito para você estar perguntando por ele.'

'Cresça, Potter! Se você não chamar o Remus agora para ocupar o lugar dele eu te dou uma detenção no sábado!'

'Você não pode dar uma detenção em outro monitor-chefe! Eu me fiz claro? MONITOR-CHEFE!'

Essa frase soou como em eco nos ouvidos de Lily! James, triunfante, apontava para o distintivo dourado com as iniciais MC em suas vestes. '_Respire fundo, Lily_' com as mãos encobrindo as orelhas, ela repetia para si mesmo enquanto inspirava cada vez mais rápido, em uma tentativa inútil de manter a calma. Passado uns 20 segundos de silêncio, em que Potter, com um olhar vencedor, só sabia ficar encarando-a, Lily ajeitou cuidadosamente os cabelos que começavam a cair sobre o rosto, o que fez James estremecer, e tomou coragem para finalmente dirigir alguma palavra à James.

'Isso não é mais uma de suas brincadeiras sem graça, é Potter?'

'O que é isso Evans? Você acha mesmo que eu brincaria com uma coisa séria dessas?' retrucou James, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, tentando mostrar desapontamento.

'Deixe-me ver!' disse Lily, soltando para James um olhar ameaçador.

'Aqui? Já? Tão cedo assim? Eu sabia! Mais cedo ou mais tarde você não iria resistir a mim, Evans!' James falou com um olhar radiante.

'O quê? Não... nada disso, seu arrogante! Eu quero ver a carta onde diz que você é o novo monitor!'

'Ah sim... então explica, ué!' James abriu o malão e no meio de uma papelada jogada, que Lily deduziu ser essa a noção de Potter de organização, ele tirou um envelope timbrado com o brasão de Hogwarts. 'Aqui, minha doce Lily!'

'Não me chame de 'minha doce Lily', eu não sou nenhum pertence seu!' bradou Lily, pegando com furor a carta da mão de James.

'Isso é só uma questão de tempo, Evans!'

Lily levantou a cabeça apenas para perfurar James com olhos antes de começar ler a carta.

'Hum...deixe-me ver... _Prezado Sr° Potter, temos o prazer de informar ... blá blá blá... devido as boas notas... blá blá blá... se mostrando interessado no bem estar de seus companheiros e até mesmo alunos de outras casas... blá blá blá.. o NOVO MONITOR CHEFE DA CASA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! _NÃOooo..!

'Se você ler um pouquinho mais embaixo vai descobrir também que eu sou novo capitão do time de quadribol.'

A notícia de que James era o novo capitão do time de quadribol não surpreendeu Lily. Para falar a verdade, ela já imaginava isso. O que ainda estava deixando ela intrigada era o fato de Potter ser monitor,

'Deve ter alguma coisa! Não é possível! Você? Monitor?'

'Aceite Evans! Você vai me ter bem juntinho até junho, no mínimo!'

'Recuse!'

'Mas nunca.. é ruim, hein!'

'Recuse! Você não quer esse cargo mesmo!'

'Abro mão se você aceitar sair comigo!'

'Mas nunca... é ruim, hein! Não pode ser. Dumbledore deve ter se enganado. Vou conversar com ele! Você não tem condições de ser monitor!'

'Lily, eu acho que eu tenho sim!' argumentou James confiante de si mesmo.

'Não, não tem não! Por que? Por que você e não o Remus?

James engasgou e logo em seguida mudou de assunto.

'Então está decidido. Vou ser monitor, e não vou esconder isso de você Evans, espero ansiosamente pelas nossas rondas noturnas!'

'Potter, você me dá náuseas!'

'Pelo menos estamos na escala da náuseas. Admita, já passamos por piores! Lembro-me muito bem de que até pouco tempo você me detestava.'

'Tem razão Potter! Eu não ti detesto, não! Eu só te odeio com todas as minhas forças. Aliás meu ódio por sua repugnante pessoa é comparável à distancia de plutão ao sol!' e contrariada, Lily se esparramou no banco da cabine, jogando a cabeça para trás, tentando assimilar e imaginar o quão terrível seria ter que agüentar Potter e seu alter-ego durante o ano TODO!

'_Pelas barbas de Merlin, como ela consegue ficar irresistível até zangada desse jeito?'_ O pensamento de James gritava. Para ele, nenhuma garota era tão bonita quanto Lily! Nenhuma delas chegava nem aos pés da sua doce Lily. Ela era bonita, mas de um jeito inocente, talvez pelo fato de não saber o quanto era ou até mesmo o quanto ela mexia com ele. James, por várias vezes, sonhou em tocar aqueles cabelos macios e que cheiravam a lílio, assim como o nome dela. Não que ele já tivesse tocado várias vezes antes. Para falar a verdade, às vezes ele fazia sem que ela percebesse enquanto ela estudava incessantemente e se esquecia por total do mundo ao seu redor. Cabelos como os dela ele nunca tinha visto. Longos, porém na altura certa, castanho-avermelhados, que reluziam ao menor raio de sol. '_E o olhar? Ah... que olhar!' _James tremia só de imaginar ela o encarando-o, mesmo que sendo de maneira repreendedora, como sempre. Olhos amendoados sensacionalmente verdes. _'Merlin, e os lábios?_ Bem delineados, bem vermelhos, não muito grossos, mas que se encaixariam perfeitamente nos dele, fazendo parecer que a todo momento pediam para que James os beijasse! Era difícil de se controlar perto dela, talvez por isso, às vezes ele parecia um completo idiota perto dela.

'O que você está olhando, Potter?'

'Para o seus lábios. Tentando imaginar como seria beijá-los. Posso tentar?'

'Nem sonhando, Potter' disse Lily estendo a mão fazendo um sinal de "pare" para James que já ia se levantando. 'Então, já que nós vamos ter que passar bastante tempo juntos, vamos fazer no mínino esses momentos agradáveis!'

'Sabe, Evans, às vezes você me surpreende quando me chama para a razão!'

Ignorando mais um dos comentários idiotas de James, ela falou ' Como você acha que vai ser?'

'O que? Beijar você? Como um sonho!'

'Não, seu idiota. Os nossos quartos. Se você não se lembra, os monitores-chefes tem quartos separados.!'

James tinha ficado tão contente em ser monitor ao lado de Lily, que havia esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Como seriam agora suas noites sem as guerras de travesseiro, as partidas de pôquer até altas horas, ou até mesmo as horas de conversa jogadas fora? Bom, pelo menos ele agora ia poder levar garotas pro quarto sem ter que agüentar Sirius balançando a cama, propositalmente, insinuando coisas que a mente inocente dele não permitia imaginar. James deixou soltar um risinho, porém nem percebeu de tão absorto que estava em seus pensamentos.

Lily imediatamente encarou James. '_Ainda bem que ele não me pegou encarando-o'_! James era realmente bonito, não mais do que Sirius, mas também bonito. '_Por que ele não pode agir de maneira normal e parar de ser tão incomodo_?' Se fosse dessa maneira Lily até podia cogitar em ter uma coisa mais séria com James, mas desse jeito, nem pensar!

'Eu daria 1000 galeões pelos seus pensamentos, Evans! Você por acaso não está tentando imaginar como seria me beijar, está?'

Lily, irritada com tamanha confiança de James, se levanta e vai em direção a James, com uma expressão ameaçadora. ' Sabe qual é o teu problema, Potter?'

'Não. Diga-me, estou deveras curioso!' respondeu James, cruzando os braços a espera da resposta de Lily.

'Que você se acha o mais engraçado dos homens, o mais legal, o mais interessante, o mais inteligente, mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano, que provoca os mais fracos para parecer mais forte, e é extremamente arrogante.' admitiu Lily arduamente, enquanto virava de costas, fazendo menção de voltar ao seu lugar.

'_Merlin, controle-se Potter. Ela brigando com você e você fantasiando se ela seria tão árdua desse jeito fazendo outras coisas!' E_sses pensamentos constantemente apareciam na cabeça de James. Voltando institivamente a realidade, James agarrou o braço de Lily e a fez virar rapidamente, tentando se defender dos argumentos. ' Êpa, peraí Evans, não é bem assim!'

Nesse mesmo instante, o trem deu um solavanco, e quando deu por si, James já estava caído no chão em cima de Lily, que assustada olhava por entre os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriram o rosto no momento da queda. Ela estava tão perto, como nunca estivera antes. Tão perto que James podia sentir a respiração quente e ofegante da pequena ruiva. Tentando não estragar o momento com mais um de seus comentários inúteis que nunca levavam a nada, James estendeu o braço e cuidadosamente retirou os fios de cabelo do rosto de Lily, prendendo-os atrás da orelha.

'Sabe de uma coisa Evans, eu achava que você ficava muito bonita zangada. Só agora percebi que você fica muito mais bonita com esse olhar de indefesa no rosto!' James levantou e estendeu a mão para que Lily pudesse se retirar do chão do compartimento.

'Vou dar uma ronda nos vagões, conferir se está tudo bem. Você está bem, Evans?' mostrando-se preocupado, apoiando as mãos nos ombros da garota.

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal positivo. Ela contiuava em choque e em pé. Na mesma posição em que Jamesa havia deixado quando a levantou.

'Então, senta aí e relaxa.' disse James, dando carinhosamente um beijo na cabeça dela, aproveitando-se, já que ele era muito mais alto e Lily contiuava paralisada. Se fosse em qualquer outro tipo de situação, talvez, ela nunca deixasse ele fazer isso. Virando de costas e ajeitando as vestes, James saiu para fazer uma ronda, deixando Lily lá, ainda em pé, ainda paralisada, ainda sem reação.

**  
A/N** : Bem gente, por hoje é só. Por favor, me deixem reviews, para que eu possa saber onde estou errando e se devo continuar com a minha história. Beijinhosss..!


End file.
